A Fallen Star
by Hakase Fudou
Summary: Chapter 03 - Kiryu tells the story of how he knew Demak and Rudger and why he is asked to become a Dark Signer. However, he is left to make the most important decision of his life: Team Satisfaction or the Dark Signers?
1. Chapter 1: Fate's Cruel Test

_A Fallen Star_

_A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic_

_Summary: Kiryu Kyosuke, Yusei Fudou, Jack Atlus, and Crow Hogan were once part of a historic dueling team in Satellite called Team Satisfaction. They were known as the strongest dueling team in Satellite and have conquered many dueling teams in their quest for peace in Satellite. However, towards the end of Team Satisfaction, Kiryu's ambitions for the team begin to change for the worst. However, the events that led to it will impact the team for life. Slightly A/U in terms of following the plot line._

**Chapter 1 – Fate's Cruel Test**

The day is perfectly calm as the blue sky hugs Satellite, the city dominated by poverty and hopelessness. There were machines everywhere and people are working in the factories creating machines that the people in Neo-Domino, the city located just across the Pipeline, would use. Ever since the accident seventeen years ago that became known to Satellite and Neo-Domino citizens alike as Zero Reverse, the people of these two cities had been at odds with each other. Since Neo-Domino had grown prosperous even after Zero Reverse and Satellite didn't, the two peoples of both cities had grown racism towards each other. Then, a law was passed that any Satellite citizen that crossed the Pipeline uninvited by a Neo-Domino citizen would be arrested, discouraging the Satellite people very much.

However, while many just sat around in hopelessness, many youth have gained hope that one day, Neo-Domino and Satellite will be united as one and Satellite citizens will have the same rights as Neo-Domino citizens. Most of the children were under the care of Martha, a woman that gladly took in all the children who were orphaned thanks to Zero Reverse's destruction. Under Martha's care, most of the children gained a positive outlook on life and the belief that Satellite and Neo-Domino will eventually become one.

Many of the youth that have grown up have went off and formed dueling teams in order to create hope in Satellite and show Neo-Domino that they were worthy of having the City's benefits. This brings us to the story of Team Satisfaction.

Team Satisfaction was formed by a pale blue haired teenager with pale skin and golden eyes named Kyosuke Kiryu. He had found three other teenagers close to his age that had nearly lost all hope in life.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Kiryu yelled at them that day. "Sitting around like you've got nothing better to do? Despicable!"

"Yeah. What are YOU going to do about it?" A blonde haired, purple-eyed, pale-skinned teen named Jack Atlus had inquired. "Clearly, we can't get into Neo-Domino and there's nothing good to do around here but make junk. So I say let us sit around like we have nothing to do."

Kiryu, clearly disgusted with this kind of behavior, replied, "How about I make a deal with you guys?"

"Yeah, like what?" An orange-haired, gray-eyed, somewhat peach-colored skin teenager named Crow Hogan had asked.

"How about we form a dueling team and battle the other teams? Each team we conquer, we're a step closer to conquering Satellite and making it a better place." Kiryu had replied. "That way, Neo-Domino can realize Satellite's true potential and they would take us more seriously and not see us as scums."

The third teen, one with raven-colored hair with gold streaks, somewhat darker than peach skin, and navy blue eyes, the most serious of the three teenagers, named Yusei Fudou, rose up an eyebrow in interest.

"Interesting proposal. But, finding all these teams will be difficult, won't it?" Yusei asked.

"I already mapped out Satellite into sections. We can conquer each section by defeating all the dueling teams located in that section." Kiryu responded. "So, what do you guys say?"

"I'm in." Yusei responded, almost immediately. "I don't have anything better to do around these parts."

"I guess if we're just bored out of our minds, I'll join in too." Crow grinned.

"Fine. I guess I'll join in too." Jack sighs at the sight. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea, but he didn't want to be by himself, so he went along with the other two's decisions. "Crow's right. We might as well make use of our boredom."

Kiryu smiled at the fact that he was able to attempt to improve the lives of three more people. "Alright. Our name will be Team Satisfaction and the name alone should create fear in those who hear it. We will be able to satisfy our quest for a righteous Satellite through thick and thin. Am I right?"

The other three nodded together in unison. And from the day forth, Team Satisfaction set out to conquer each section, twenty six in all, of Satellite. They have only conquered sixteen at this point in our story, but many dueling teams have begun to fear even their name, just as Kiryu had predicted in the beginning. Whenever their shadows approached other dueling teams' eyes, they normally hid in fear. For the brave ones, they would challenge the four of them to a duel, but the chances of those people winning were almost none. The four of them have also formed strong bonds with each other, through their recognizable uniforms, a furry brown jacket with white at the shoulders, and through their personalities. Whenever one of the dueling teams picked on one of the members, the other three would interfere in almost no time at all.

Jack, Crow, and Yusei all regard Kyosuke Kiryu as their savior, their liberator from the hell that is Satellite. However, several events in Team Satisfaction history will test these bonds of theirs in the most unimaginable of ways. Our story begins with the first of these events.

The team's hideout was an old house with a refrigerator, a table, and some windows. It was a plain house, but it served them well as a hideout.

Kiryu opened the fridge door in hopes to find something to eat or drink inside. But when he looked inside, it was bare.

"Crow!" Kiryu exclaimed. "We're out of food again! Mind getting us some more food before you visit the kids?"

Crow was looking through his deck, a deck he had recently required from an old friend of his who was recently murdered. He had heard Kiryu's request, but he irritably sighed. Getting food was the last thing he wanted on his agenda.

"What do you take me for? Some kind of food supplier?" Crow retorted. "Is that my only purpose in being on this team?"

Yusei sighed tiredly. He replied, "Crow, must you ALWAYS try to start a fight with people that seem to get on your nerves? We're out of food. Kiryu's just asking you to go get some while you're outside."

"Besides," Jack intervened, joining in the conversation, "you steal Duel Monsters cards from the Security Warehouse. Is it such a bother for you just to get a couple crackers or something?"

Crow, having been outnumbered in this friendly argument, sighed and replied to the three of them, "Good point. I'll find some food on my way towards the orphanage and bring it back here. Just save me some, alright? Last time, there was no food left for me!"

"Yes, yes. We'll leave you some." Kiryu said quickly, not knowing how much longer he could last without a bite of food. "Now, go! Before I lose my patience!"

"Fine, fine!" Crow sighed while walking towards the door. "I'll be going now!"

However, when Crow opened the door, he found a masked stranger waiting there.

"Who . . . who are you?" Crow gasped. But, instead of replying, the masked stranger threw a punch toward Crow's stomach, instantly knocking the wind out of him and making him unconscious.

"CROW!" Kiryu, Jack, and Yusei gasped in shock.

"Who do you think you are, showing up like this?" Jack demanded. "Answer me!"

At that moment, Kiryu's right arm began to glow a purple shade and form a pattern, somewhat like an overgrown owl or an astronaut and the stranger's left arm began to glow also in a uniformed pattern, except the pattern was of a monkey.

_Oh no. This mark had to show up NOW? _Kiryu thought angrily to himself. _But . . . why?_ Kiryu snarled silently at the sight of the mark on his arm. Yusei had noticed the mark on his arm, but he had no idea what it could be. But he could clearly see, by Kiryu's face, that the mark was not a good sign and that trouble could ensue because of the birthmark's appearance.

"I do not reveal my name to unworthy people such as you." The voice replied gruffly. The stranger was tall and was wearing a cloak on top of a black shirt and black pants that wielded a yellow pattern. "However, I will give this is warning for you and the rest of the people in Satellite. Take heed and leave for a far away land before it is too late!"

"What? What do you mean by that?" Yusei interrogated angrily. But the stranger gave no reply. Instead, he threw the unconscious Crow over his shoulders and walked away from the house they were staying at.

"Wait!" Yusei exclaimed, but the figure and the unconscious Crow were gone. Jack, disturbed by what had just happened, snarled from his throat, almost growling. "That asshole! Who does he think he is, threatening us like that? That kind of act is unforgivable!"

"While I agree with that statement," Yusei nods, "we have trouble even under our own roof." He pointed towards Kiryu, who was kneeling over in a corner, clutching his right arm. Kiryu's right arm was still glowing and he was still in agony over the mark burning strongly on his arm. He couldn't even breathe, even though his heart was beating at a normal rate. It was like someone was choking him out of thin air.

"Kiryu!" Yusei cried, running next to him. He placed his hand on Kiryu's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kiryu nodded slowly, but it was clear that he was in tremendous pain. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Kiryu . . ." Yusei whispered. _You always say that when you're in incredible pain. _He added silently to himself. However, as soon as the thought came, Kiryu's mark disappeared asunder – into many pieces before disappearing completely. Before Yusei could ponder on this event, Kiryu stood up, sighed, and told the remainder of the three comrades that fought alongside him, "Well, we can't just stand around here and hope the figure comes back with Crow. That figure didn't look that forgiving."

"If you're implying that we have to search the ends of Satellite for that punk, then I'm all for it." Jack nodded. "But, where do we begin? The punk and his kidnapper could be anywhere by now."

"Maybe . . ." Yusei began, looking at Kiryu. He didn't want to sound like he was accusing his friend – his best friend – of a crime that he didn't commit. But, the stranger and he had similar birthmarks. There had to be some kind of connection there. "Maybe . . . Kiryu has an idea where we should look, about Crow's whereabouts."

Jack and Kiryu were surprised at what they perceived as an accusation.

"Yusei Fudou, what on EARTH are you talking about? You saw the crime committed with your own eyes, didn't you? Why would Kiryu know something about this? He was just as clueless as the rest of us about this matter! Why would the same guy who saved our sorry little asses not too long ago participate in such a hideous activity?" Jack retorted almost immediately.

"Jack, enough." Kiryu silenced him. "Let him speak." Kiryu knew that Yusei was right, but he didn't want to worry Yusei or Jack with the matter. At least, not until Yusei spoke his thoughts.

"I had noticed," Yusei resumed, staring at Kiryu, "that Kiryu's right arm and the stranger's left arm both had a similar kind of mark on their arms. They both were glowing purple. However, once the figure disappeared – and the mark possibly – so did Kiryu's mark. Jack, I am not saying Kiryu was an accomplice to the figure. I'm just saying that Kiryu might know something about where Crow is that WE don't."

"Yusei . . ." Kiryu murmured. He knew that Yusei was right, that HE did know something about where Crow was that the other two did not because like the figure that appeared, whom Kiryu knew as Demak, Kiryu was a Dark Signer, a type of person that was for the destruction of this world and the rebirth of a new and powerful world. However, unlike Demak, Kiryu was not a 'full' Dark Signer. But the fact that he is part Dark Signer haunted Kiryu day in and day out.

"Kiryu, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make any accusations against you." Yusei says after a long silence. "I was only pointing out something that I had noticed."

"Yes, and that is something Jack - "Kiryu glanced at the blonde haired teenager standing over by the door, "should realize, I agree. No harm in pointing out what you see, Yusei. To be honest, I am not exactly sure where Crow might be, though I am definitely sure he is still in Satellite. Why would the stranger come and invade our hideout if he didn't know Satellite very well? The fruit doesn't fall far from the tree, you know. I have a reason to believe that Crow wasn't kidnapped just for the joy of it. There has to be some kind of reason behind it."

"Yes, but what? What could that man – and his company if he has any – want to do with Crow?" Yusei inquired

"That, I do not know." Kiryu sighed.

However, at that moment, Kiryu heard a sound – a sound that resembled a single heartbeat – which he thought for sure was coming from underground. However, he knew that he was the only one who noticed as he noticed that Yusei and Jack did not change expressions.

"Yusei, Jack." Kiryu called their attention. "I have a reason to believe that Crow is a lot closer to us than we originally thought. In fact, I believe he's only a stone's throw away from us!"


	2. Chapter 2: Kiryu's True Motives

A Fallen Star

_A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic_

_Summary: Kiryu Kyosuke, Yusei Fudou, Jack Atlus, and Crow Hogan were once part of a historic dueling team in Satellite called Team Satisfaction. They were known as the strongest dueling team in Satellite and have conquered many dueling teams in their quest for peace in Satellite. However, towards the end of Team Satisfaction, Kiryu's ambitions for the team begin to change for the worst. However, the events that led to it will impact the team for life. Slightly A/U in terms of following the plot line._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cold Truth! Kiryu's True Motives**

The room was filled with a deafening silence after Kiryu had spoken those words. Yusei had noticed Kiryu's change of expression, but he did not know why. Did Kiryu hear something that neither he nor Jack was unable to hear? And did it have something to do with what Kiryu just announced? Just what exactly was going on?

Yusei and Jack stared at Kiryu after those words were spoken. Their faces showed an incredulous expression. At this point, it was hard for them to avoid suspicion of their leader.

"Kiryu, what makes you say that?" Jack inquired. "You mean Yusei was actually right?"

"This is not the time to discuss that, Jack." Kiryu immediately responded. "Whether I am affiliated to the stranger that appeared and kidnapped Crow isn't the important thing right now. The most important thing is Crow is in danger. Grave danger."

"Grave danger? Kiryu, how do you KNOW this?" Yusei gasped incredulously.

Kiryu looked at Yusei's eyes with a pitiful expression in his. What he didn't want to tell Yusei, his most trusted ally – his best friend, if you wanted to extend their relationship further – and Jack was that he was partly a Dark Signer, someone who was for the destruction of this world and the birth of another one and whose job was to battle with the Signers, whose duties are for the protection of the Crimson Dragon. The Dark Signers hated the Crimson Dragon and wished to dispose of it and its followers once and for all. He was only partly a Dark Signer because he did not have enough anger within him towards a Signer or Signers yet to regain the full powers of a Dark Signer. That information would startle the two of them and they would want to cut ties with him altogether. He wasn't about to risk his alliances with his team mates over a matter such as this.

"I just know he is." Kiryu replied, sighing from the depths of his soul. "So, are we just going to stand around while Crow is in grave danger or are we going to go and find him ourselves? There is just no telling what those people will do to him."

"'They'?" Jack and Yusei asked at the same time.

"Kiryu, you mean there is more than one of those bastards wherever Crow is?" Jack interrogated. "How do you have so much knowledge about this?"

Kiryu realized he had given more information than they needed to know. He coughed loudly and started to exit the door.

"We better get going." Kiryu announced. "There's no time to waste!"

Yusei and Jack allowed looks of confusion on their faces. Where were they going? How does Kiryu know where to look for Crow? But, they decided not to question Kiryu. Not right then. So they followed Kiryu out the door and they began to run.

"Kiryu! Where are we going?" Yusei yelled as they were running across Satellite.

"The Old Momentum!" Kiryu replied, yelling back. "There's not a doubt in my mind that he's there!"

_No doubt? _Yusei thought to himself. _Just how does Kiryu know so much about where Crow is?_

There was no time to ask questions. All Yusei could do was just run, follow Kiryu to the Old Momentum. Wherever his leader went, he would follow.

* * *

**Old Momentum**

Crow moaned quite loudly as he became conscious of his surroundings. Everything still looked like a blur, so he blinked a couple of times to get a clear vision. He grabbed the top of his head as it throbbed tremendously in pain. He had no idea where he was and no idea how he got to where he was.

"Ugh . . . Where am I?" He inquired. He took the opportunity to look around him. There were dark rocks everywhere and the whole interior was dark, except for a glimmering light that made the rocks look purple to the human eye. Crow looked and saw what looked like a pool with rainbow colors. The pool made a constant humming noise that could be soothing at some times, but unnerving and uncomfortable at others. The rocks were glittering, possibly from the pool's 'water' and light. There was a bridge that stretched between one surface and the next surface across the pool from it. It was a strange place that Crow had never been in before, even in his wandering days in his youth. He had wandered into many places in Satellite, but he had never wandered into this one.

"I see you finally regain your consciousness." A voice declared. "It's about time."

Crow turned around in the direction of the voice. It came from behind him. He looked and saw two figures that were both about the same height and the same size. They were also wearing the same clothing, a black sleeveless shirt with a hood and the same color of pants, but with different color patterns. The one on the left had a bright yellow pattern. The one on the right had a dark red pattern. Crow immediately recognized the one on the left as his kidnapper and snarled.

"So, you knock me out and then you kidnap me and bring me here? For what purpose?" Crow interrogated angrily. "And who are you, anyway?"

The one with the yellow stripes stepped forward and replied, "My name is Demak. I am a member of an organization called the Dark Signers."

The other one replied, "My name is Rudger and I am the leader of the Dark Signers."

Crow, hearing this, was confused. _Dark Signer? What is that? _

"Dark . . . Signer." Crow mouthed.

"Yes. Dark Signer." Demak responded as soon as the words escaped Crow's mouth.

"We Dark Signers have only one mission." Rudger came in, answering Crow's thoughts. "To rid the world of the Crimson Dragon and its followers and destroy the world to create a new one in its place where everyone bows down to us!"

"Like hell THAT will happen." Crow snarled. "I'm not bowing down to some Dark Signer. If this is all you kidnapped me for, then you sure went a long way for it. Just try to control me, you freaks!"

However, Rudger only laughed maniacally, and Crow raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What's so funny?" Crow interrogated angrily.

"Pathetic fool. That was not the reason we took you and brought you here." Rudger explained. "That wasn't our top priority. Besides, from one of the reports one of our comrades gave us, making you to bow down to even the most demanding of authority would prove to be quite the challenge. The reason we took you here was to lure that same comrade to us, to bring him here. We have given him the option to join our organization long ago, but he just cannot make up his mind these days, even though the deadline for him to make a decision is almost up. His heart is not as full of revenge and hate as ours, so he couldn't possibly be a full-fledged Dark Signer like Demak and me. But, once he sees you here, he will definitely make a decision for sure!"

Crow immediately caught on to what was just explained. One of his friends, one of his comrades was a Dark Signer. Someone he knew belonged to this crazy organization that has screwed up morals and wants to burn this world to the ground. But, _who?_

"You mean one of my friends belongs to your crazy organization?" Crow spat. "Who? Who is it?"

"For being such an insolent fool, you sure are smart." Demak commented, smirking.

"However, as a present from us, we won't tell you until that comrade gets here. And no doubt he will have those two other fools with him." Rudger laughed.

"Why you . . ." Crow snarled. However, he was more upset at knowing that one of his friends was going to betray him rather than not being told who is going to betray him. Why didn't they say they belonged to this crazy organization to begin with unless they were saving their own hide?

However, Demak and Rudger, unbeknownst to Crow, heard a loud noise, like a heartbeat. They both smirked and Demak even began to laugh maniacally.

Crow lifted up an eyebrow in confusion. What could be the matter now?

"You and your twisted humor." Crow muttered.

However, Demak ignored Crow's comment and told Rudger, "It seems he brought company along with him, Leader. Our plan is working."

"Yes, Demak." Rudger responded. "Maybe now he'll make a decision. To think he had set up a dueling team in order to ignore Fate. How pitiful. What he had done to his father when he was three should have told him that he was destined to be one of us. Yet, he decides to ignore Fate until today."

"Yes. It is indeed pitiful, Leader." Demak responded. "I understood my call almost instantly after I had killed my aunt and uncle that day. If the world wasn't going to listen to how I felt, I might as well show the world how I felt through that murder."

"But didn't your hatred for the world start earlier? When your parents died in that car accident after your eighth birthday?" Rudger inquired.

"That it did, but my aunt and uncle were so abusive towards me and my existence, just because I was alive and my parents weren't, I didn't think about the accident much until my uncle ripped that monkey doll that I got for my eighth birthday that I carried around with me everywhere until I was about fourteen in half when I was eighteen. He shouldn't have torn up the only remnant I had left of my parents." Demak replied. He had formed a fist with his right hand. "So then I killed the bastard and that prostitute of a wife he had. And to this day, I still don't regret doing so."

"No wonder you were eager to join this organization." Rudger commented, his eyes widening in surprise. "That hatred in your heart for your aunt and uncle and the sadness over your parents' deaths left no room for any other emotion."

"Yes." Demak replied. "And the fact that my aunt and uncle wanted my parents to abort me while I was still inside my mother angered me even more. Thank goodness I had Cusillu in my deck at the time to absorb those mortals' souls. This world is too cruel to others these days. It needs to be destroyed. It's a shame Zero Reverse only affected Domino City."

"Indeed." Rudger sighed.

Crow, listening to this conversation, was in shock of all the hatred that was being released in the air. How could one single man have hatred and lust for revenge so large that no other emotion could enter the mind? Was that even humanly possible? No . . . No. These 'people' weren't human, Crow concluded. They were monsters disguised as humans that think of nothing but their 'perfect world'. And one of his friends was just like these monsters. This fact alone distressed him.

"You monsters . . ." Crow muttered. He hoped that his comrades would show up soon. He didn't know how long he could handle such hatred in one day.

* * *

**Somewhere Near Crow's Whereabouts**

Kiryu, Jack, and Yusei were walking towards where Crow and his kidnappers were located when Kiryu began to contemplate on why possibly Crow was kidnapped. Did it have something to do with him? He had made a promise to these people, Crow's kidnappers, that he would have a decision on whether to join the Dark Signers or not by his age, yet he still did not have a decision. Was the kidnapping of Crow a method to lure him to the Old Momentum so he could make a decision and finally tell them? Kiryu wasn't sure. However, all the he did know was that Rudger and Demak were holding Crow hostage and HE was the reason for it. This created a huge amount of guilt on his heart, a guilt that wouldn't easily be erased. What he had promised to Rudger and Demak had threatened Crow's life. _Why_ _did they have to kidnap Crow? He is only a kid! _Kiryu questioned in his mind. _He didn't deserve to be kidnapped. Why did they choose to kidnap him?_ Kiryu sighed at the thought as he continued to walk forward. Whatever the reason, he was going to find Crow and clear things with Rudger and Demak once and for all.

Yusei glanced at Kiryu from time to time to see if his expression changed at all during this journey to the Old Momentum. There were many things Yusei wanted to ask him and he was sure Jack thought the same way. But he couldn't ask them now. Now right then. However, Yusei had been suspicious of Kiryu since the time of Crow's kidnapping. If Kiryu knew these people, why didn't he protest when they were planning to kidnap him? It was almost like . . . like he wanted Crow to be kidnapped. _No. _Yusei shook his head furiously, in an attempt to remove the thought from his mind. _Kiryu's a good person. He CARES for us. Why would he want to harm one of us? He would never have such an intention. _Yusei finally concluded. But there was still something inside him that told him that Kiryu was just as guilty of Crow's kidnapping as the people who are holding him hostage right now.

Jack never once thought badly about Kiryu. He had truly believed that Kiryu was a good person through and through. If he weren't, why did he rescue Crow, Yusei, and Jack from the terrors of boredom in Satellite back then? Bad people wouldn't do that. So the thought never crossed his mind. He only continued to walk and look forward with Kiryu and Yusei, never once looking at the other two, never once looking back.

Kiryu suddenly stopped as they were walking. He had felt Crow's presence from across the cave that was dug into the wall.

"Kiryu. What's wrong?" Yusei inquired.

"Crow's on the other side of that cave over there." Kiryu replied, pointing to the hallowed out cave. "We're almost there, guys."

The other two didn't reply, but simply nodded and followed Kiryu through the cave.

* * *

**Old Momentum**

Demak and Rudger heard footsteps coming towards them. They both grinned maliciously at the same time, knowing their comrade was finally here.

"So he took the bait." Demak snickered.

"It would seem so. I knew the news of his friend being taken would finally lead him back here." Rudger commented.

Crow chewed his bottom lip in anxiety. His friends were coming to save him, but one of them is about to walk into a trap. He could only sit with his wrists tied together and wait. Wait to be rescued. It was an uncomfortable position for him to be in. He had tried to remove the rope that was binding his wrists several times before, but with no avail.

"Rudger! Are you satisfied with my presence?" A voice echoed. "If you are, then let Crow go!"

Those words alone both created relief and anxiety inside Crow. Relief because he was finally discovered by his allies, his team mates, his friends. But, with Rudger having told him that one of his friends was a Dark Signer, anxiety ensued. Rudger's warning and Kiryu's entrance meant one thing to Crow at that moment.

_Kiryu . . . is a Dark Signer?! _Crow thought worriedly. _Kiryu's going to betray us and go to a group like them? But, why?_

"Kiryu, so you finally took the hint." Demak smirked.

"Rudger! Demak! Why did you kidnap Crow, other than to lure me back here?" Kiryu interrogated, pointing at the two of them.

Yusei was shocked that Kiryu knew these people's names so well. There was no mistaking it. Kiryu was in allegiance to them. But why? And for what purpose does this group have for existing?

"Kiryu . . . You . . . You know these people?" Yusei inquired, his voice trembling.

"Yusei," Kiryu began to reply, "there are times when your mouth needs to remain shut. If you want to see tomorrow, I would suggest that you keep quiet and do as I say."

Yusei was perplexed at Kiryu's answer, but remained silent under Kiryu's command.

"Kiryu, it has been four years since our fateful meeting, hasn't it?" Rudger began. "You have said you would have an answer for us by now. That was the reason we kidnapped your friend. After four years of pondering on my offer, you should know what your decision is by now."

"The hatred in your heart is great, Kiryu. That was what the loud, yet silent heartbeat you heard was. The hatred in your heart is growing. So, won't you satisfy it and join us?" Demak inquired, grinning maliciously.

"That . . . that was what that was?" Kiryu gasped. "You mean the evil in my heart back then . . ."

". . . has grown tremendously." Rudger finished. "Kiryu, all you have to do at this point is undergo the ritual of the Dark Signers in order to become one of us."

"Kiryu, what are these people talking about?" Jack snarled. "What is this nonsense? What's going on here?"

"Jack, shut up." Yusei commanded him fiercely.

At that moment, Kiryu's Owl birthmark began to glow on his left arm, just like it had when Demak came and kidnapped Crow. However, it was burning so brightly, it risked burning Kiryu's skin that harbored the mark off. Rudger's and Demak's left arms also began to glow and form marks. Rudger's formed into the shape of a spider; Demak's formed into the shape of a monkey.

However, Yusei's and Jack's right arms, at the same time, began to glow. Yusei's mark resembled the tail of a dragon while Jack's mark resembled a wing of a dragon. These signs told Rudger and Demak that Yusei and Jack were Signers, although Yusei and Jack did not realize this.

"Wh-What is HELL is this?" Jack snarled, grabbing his right arm, which was glowing very brightly and burning painfully. "What kind of trickery is this?"

Yusei, too, grabbed his right arm, which was glowing and acting in the same manner.

"What . . . what is this?" Yusei whispered. "What is this mark?"

Crow could only watch as his friends suffered in pain. For the first time since his childhood days, he felt helpless. He wasn't able to do anything to reverse the situation, for it was far beyond his understanding. He could only stand by while everyone he cared about was suffering.

Kiryu, although in tremendous pain, could see Yusei and Jack's confused expressions over their marks. Kiryu had known that these two were Signers, even when they first met. He had felt their strong auroras, something only a Signer had. But, even though he was considered a Dark Signer at the time and was supposed to hate their existences, he befriended them instead, hoping to shirk away the responsibility. But now, the lack of hatred he had felt back then was now burning through his skin.

"Rudger, it seems that we have also attracted two of the four remaining Signers." Demak commented. "We could easily destroy them. They have no knowledge of their powers as Signers. Why don't we just get rid of them now?"

"Lay . . . one hand on them . . . and you will . . . regret it!" Kiryu snapped, gasping in between breaths, but the wind was knocked out of him, thanks to the pain on his arm, which caused him to sink to his knees immediately. He emitted a scream as the pain intensified.

"KIRYU!" Jack, Yusei, and Crow yelled.

Yusei turned to face Rudger and Demak and he was clearly angry by his expression. He snarled from the bottom of his soul and angrily interrogated, "What have you done to Kiryu?! What did you do to him?!"

"We didn't do anything." Demak replied. "Kiryu clearly chose to bear this pain. He decided this destiny of hurt and pain in order to gain power in the end."

"Kiryu . . . chose to bear the pain?" Yusei gasped. "That can't be . . . Why would he choose a path of suffering . . . on purpose?"

"Kiryu . . ." Crow whispered.

"Tell me he's lying, Kiryu!" Yusei cried out. "Tell us this is all an illusion!"

"No . . . He's not lying." Kiryu replied. "It is very much real. I am a Dark Signer. You two are Signers. We've been destined to go against each other."

"What?" Crow gasped. "Are you telling us you knew this would happen, yet you formed bonds with us anyway?! What nonsense are you sputtering?"

Kiryu's breathing stopped for a bit, and then resumed, for the pain his arm was far too great for him to handle. However, when his breathing returned to normal, he told his three comrades while still clutching his arm, "Yu . . . sei, Jack, Crow. These turn of events have made me realized that I cannot hide the truth any longer from you."

"What truth?" Jack snarled.

"The truth about my relations with the Dark Signers. The truth about why I had formed a dueling team with you guys to get away from my predestined fate. The truth . . . about my life." Kiryu responded.

* * *

**Preview**

_"Kiryu . . . you were tortured as a kid as well, just like the rest of us, despite growing up in a different area other than Satellite. Thus, you were asked to be of an evil group called the Dark Signers and the only reason you refused to join them is that you knew Jack and I were both Signers. But, under these circumstances, will you join those evil people just to save us?_

_Next time, on _A Fallen Star, _Chapter 3: The Dark Secrets! A Painful Decision!_


	3. Chapter 3: A Painful Decision

A Fallen Star

_A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic_

_Summary: Kiryu Kyosuke, Yusei Fudou, Jack Atlus, and Crow Hogan were once part of a historic dueling team in Satellite called Team Satisfaction. They were known as the strongest dueling team in Satellite and have conquered many dueling teams in their quest for peace in Satellite. However, towards the end of Team Satisfaction, Kiryu's ambitions for the team begin to change for the worst. However, the events that led to it will impact the team for life. Slightly A/U in terms of following the plot line. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dark Secrets! A Painful Decision!**

Kiryu looked at his comrades Jack, Yusei, and Crow. He knew he had to tell them everything one day. He knew that he was obliged to let his comrades know what was going on behind their backs. It was time, Kiryu decided, to let them know the truth.

While he clutched his left arm, which was glowing bright purple, he looked at his comrades with a pitiful look in his eyes. What he was about to tell Yusei and Jack made him nervous. Two of his comrades had finally discovered, though only partially, why he had formed Team Satisfaction. He knew that these two would find out the truth eventually. But, to think that day had to be today after Crow's life had been endangered . . . it was just unbelievable.

Kiryu's heart was heavy with grief and fear. He didn't want his friends to know anything about his relations with these people, but the kidnap of Crow left him no choice. He had to explain everything to them. He sighed and began to recall the events that his three comrades had no idea of that led to this very moment.

* * *

_**Kiryu's Flashback**_

"_This emotional destiny had begun as soon as Zero Reverse happened. Although my parents and I had lived in a different part of Japan, far away from Neo Domino, it had affected all of us. Father had relatives that lived there and when he had heard that they all died, he had become an irrational person, the opposite of the loving father that had raised me for the first two years of my life before the accident. One of casualties of that accident was his sister, my aunt, whom he had adored and loved and protected. His sister was younger than he was. That must have triggered his anger and irrationalness inside of him. He had lost someone he cared about. _

_Unfortunately, I had become the 'object' of his anger._

'You goddamned asshole!' _He screamed at me that day. _'Why didn't you do anything to stop this?! Why didn't you predict this would happen?!'

"_I was born with the power to predict future events that were going to happen. No one knows where that power came from. It had just been there, inside of me. For instance, I had once predicted that I would become sick with fever, though I did not tell anyone. But then, I did come down with a fever one day. I had told my parents this and they were amazed, acknowledging my ability to predict the future. But, Zero Reverse was one thing I did not predict. But Father couldn't understand that. Without giving me a chance to say anything, he started beating and kicking me, like I was an object of amusement and not his child._

'Dear, please! Don't do this to him!' _Mother protested. _'He's only two years old!'

'Are you kidding? He deserves this!' _Father snapped furiously. _'He had known this would happen, but he didn't tell us! He didn't say my family would die in Neo Domino! He knew this would happen!'

'Father, I didn't know . . .' _I protested through tears. I kept saying this over and over, but he acted like I couldn't be heard._

'I'll teach you to lie to me, you bastard!' _Father yelled at me, continuing to kick me in the stomach and beating my face with his hands._

'STOP!' _I screamed, but it seemed to be only more of an incentive to him to beat me._

"_Suddenly, at that moment, my right arm began to glow, just like it is now, and a purple aurora appeared around me. It had pushed otou-sama away from me and he only got angrier._

'What's this, another damn superpower of yours, Kiryu?!" _He yelled. _"Use it to resurrect my sister, dumbass!'

"_I was completely controlled by this aurora, so I didn't care then what he said to me. A duel disk appeared on my left arm and a card was glowing purple inside my deck. I had no idea how to duel at that time or at that age even, but the aurora was in complete control. I didn't have time to worry about any of that._

'Appear before me now! Jibakushin Ccapac Apu!'

"_A monster appeared in front of me and it was gigantic. It had broken the roof of our house and it was as tall as the buildings of Neo-Domino. It looked like a humongous giant, but it had the pattern that is on my arm right now on it, except it was blue._

'Ccapac Apu! Attack Father!' _I yelled, though I heard someone else yelling along with me. At the time, I did not know who the other voice was._

"_Ccapac Apu stretched out its hand to crush Father and before I could return to my normal self, it had killed him._

_When I did return to normal, Ccapac Apu disappeared, along with the purple aurora, the duel disk, and my birthmark. I was confused about what had happened._

'Mothe—'_I started to call out for mother, but she had disappeared. The only person in the room that was alive was me, for otou-sama had died. I started to break down and cry, for the only family that I had was gone. I was alone. Completely alone. It was a terrible and disgusting feeling. There was no one to comfort me now. When I had walked outside, there was nobody in the neighborhood but me. Loneliness became a majority of my life at that moment. But I knew that I couldn't just stand there looking like a pathetic fool for the rest of my life, so I left my house. I left the neighborhood that I grew up with. I left to explore an unknown world._

"_As I grew, I learned how to play Duel Monsters. I was able to enjoy the game and make friends. And as I also grew older, I had forgotten the incident that killed otou-sama and made okaa-san disappear. Those times were happy times. But, this emotional destiny didn't end when otou-sama died or when okaa-san went missing. It was only waiting to claim my soul. Waiting for the perfect moment to swallow me._

_"When I became fourteen years old, I was confronted by a man that wore black attire, whom I now know as Demak. He spoke to me in a gruff voice._

'Do you want to know what happened to your mother?'_ Demak had asked. _

"_I was too frightened by his sudden appearance to say anything. How did he know about my mother? Does he know where she is?_

'Y-Yes!'_ I stammered. Was he going to do something awful to me afterwards? Why did he confront me? I only thought these things as I allowed him to lead me where we are now; The Old Momentum. There, I met another man wearing the same kind of attire as the other one did, only the lines that were on the clothing of the man that lead me here were yellow and this man had red lines on his clothing. _

'Demak, well done.'_ The other man, whom I now know as Rudger, replied. _'This boy is perfectly capable of joining us in our quest.'

'Quest for what? And who are you that is speaking to Demak?' _I inquired. _

"_The man replied to my question, introducing himself as Rudger. He explained to me that he and Demak were Dark Signers, people who are opposed to the Crimson Dragon and its followers, who called themselves Signers, which is what you are, Yusei and Jack.. He interrogated me about what happened twelve years earlier._

'Young boy, do you remember what happened to your parents twelve years ago?' _Rudger inquired._

'Sorry. I do not recall the events as well, for they slowly escaped my mind.' _I replied. _'All that I do remember is killing Father with this huge monster and Mother disappearing.'

'Huge monster? Would that huge monster happen to be Ccapac Apu?' _Demak asked, smirking at the same time._

'I said I didn't remember. It might have been. I remember calling out that name when I was two years old.' _I replied, totally confused about why I was asked such a question._

'Rudger-_dono_, didn't you say that you mind-controlled this boy when he was young and placed Ccapac Apu in his deck?' _Demak inquired._

"_When I heard those words, they had surprised me. Rudger had brainwashed me? By what force? And why? Why did he force me to kill Father? How could he brainwash me without even seeing me until now?_

'Wh-What? You controlled my mind to kill Father?' _I gasped._ 'Why did you do it?'

'You had amazing potential for your age, Kiryu." _Rudger replied. _"However, if we had come to you personally, you would have screamed in terror and your parents would have been worried and tried to shove us out the door.'

"_At the mention of my parents, I became indignant. _

'Mother would have cared, but Father wouldn't have. He blamed me for causing Zero Reverse. He blamed me for destroying his family because I didn't predict it would happen. He beat the living crap out of me for it. There was no way he would care. You didn't have to worry about that.' _I scowled. Whenever anyone mentioned my parents, I always treated Mother with respect. After all, she wasn't the one who abused me. However, with my father, I tried to give him as little of respect as humanly possible. What he did to me was unforgivable in the eyes of Fate. _

'The darkness in your heart is surprisingly strong, Kiryu.' _Rudger smirked. _'You would be a perfect Dark Signer. That's why I mind controlled you when you were young, to see if you had the potential to become one. Even without my mind-control, you seemed more than eager to kill your father after what he did to you, despite being so young and naïve.'

"_I was appalled at what he said. I had never wanted to kill him. I just wanted to hurt him, so he could feel what I had felt while he was beating the hell out of me. I had told Rudger this, but he only laughed at me along with Demak. I only stared at both of them in disbelief._

'Kiryu, your conscience is confusing you. You didn't know what to do with your father with Ccapac Apu. But clearly, your conscience at that age was telling you to kill him. Your conscience knew what was best for you.' _Rudger replied, with a hint of maliciousness in his voice._

"_I decided to accept this answer for now, but there was still one thing that bothered me. So I inquired, steering our conversation to a different matter, _'But, I didn't plan on killing Mother and she's gone now. What happened to her?'

'Every time you summon a Jibakushin, there always have to be human sacrifices. Other wise, it cannot be summoned. Though, there has never been a time where a Jibakushin failed to appear because it can gather a myriad of sacrifices from a city at one time. Since your mother was not a special being, she was sacrificed so that Ccapac Apu could appear.' _Rudger explained._

"_At this, I became distressed. Even if my mother's sacrifice wasn't intentional on my part . . . I still killed her. This news would haunt me for the rest of my life._

'However, whenever a Jibakushin is defeated, the souls that it sacrificed to appear are returned to the Earth. And if you had defeated someone using a Jibakushin, that someone's soul also returns and . . . the holder of the Jibakushin also dies.' _Rudger added, his voice serious._

"_I did not know whether to rejoice at this news or to be burdened by it. Of course, I wanted Mother to return. She, after all, did love and support me, where as Father did not. I didn't want a brutal man to be brought back upon this city, for people like him deserve punishment in Hell. And I certainly didn't want to die._

'So, what you are telling me is . . . you want me to be a Dark Signer.' _I concluded, my voice cracking. By Demak's reply, however, I was proven rightly._

'People like you are very rare, Kiryu. Many people feel hatred and anger towards others, but instead of acting on that anger, they hold grudges. Whereas, you had acted as instinct on your anger against your father. Fate has chosen you to become one of us.. With you, we can dominate this world! You even have the birthmark of one on your arm!'

"_I sighed, glanced at my left arm, and then, looked at both of them, saying, _'Look, I know how much you want me to be a Dark Signer . . . but I am only fourteen years old. I can't make a decent decision these days, let alone deciding whether I want to be a Dark Signer or not. Let me ponder on this for a couple of years. Maybe I will have an answer for you by the time I'm eighteen.'

'Alright then, Kiryu.' _Rudger nodded. _'We will give you time until you are eighteen years old to make a decision. You better have one by then.'

'Yes!' _I nodded. Then, I exited the Old Momentum, pondering about the events that had happened. I was just asked to be a Dark Signer, but there are so many pros and cons to being one. I just didn't know what to do. Whether to live a miserable life or to be a Dark Signer, which seemed to be my only two choices . . . until now._

_**End of Kiryu's Flashback**_

* * *

Kiryu closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at his audience, Crow, Yusei, and Jack. He knew he had thrown out facts in their faces with no time for them to ask any questions. The truth was, he didn't want any questions from them. He didn't want to make the situation any worse.

Kiryu first glanced at Jack, who probably looked the most shocked out of the three of them. He had been well aware that Jack had regarded him highly ever since Team Satisfaction's first days. Jack had refused to believe that Kiryu had something to do with Crow's kidnapping, only to find out Kiryu had everything to do with it, even when he had no idea it was going to happen.

Then, Kiryu glanced at Crow, the victim of his Dark Signer allies. This kid had gone through so much hell in his life, only for him to show up and give Crow more of it. Kiryu may not know the full story of Crow's life, but as far as Kiryu was concerned, Crow's life may have been the most similar to his out of his three comrades. Crow may not have been abused. Zero Reverse had left no time for that. However, Crow grew up lonely before the discovery of Duel Monsters, just like he had. To drag someone like him into this, it was depressing.

Finally, Kiryu glanced at Yusei, the one who knew everything from the start of this chaos, even if Yusei himself didn't know it. Kiryu had not considered him his follower, like he considered Jack to be, or someone to lighten the situation, like he considered Crow to be. Rather, Kiryu considered Yusei something he never had in his life: his best friend. This fact alone made it harder for Kiryu to even look at Yusei in the eye. Yusei had probably trusted Kiryu the most before this day. But, since Kiryu had revealed everything, his trust in him probably dwindled by a long shot. To think Kiryu's Dark Signer status would affect his bonds with these three.

The silence was long and no one spoke for the longest. There were all kinds of emotions in the air. Anger, depression, anxiety. All from Yusei, Jack, and Crow.

"And speaking of that decision, Kiryu," Rudger finally said, breaking the silence, "have you made yours? You are eighteen now, aren't you?"

Yusei glanced at Rudger, scowling at him. Then he looked at Kiryu with pleading eyes. He wasn't about to lose his friend to people like these, people that harmed Crow just so that Kiryu could make a decision he didn't want to make at this very moment.

"Kiryu, you don't have to do this. You don't have to make this decision at all. You can just refuse all of this and live a happier life with us, your friends. You don't have to be unhappy anymore! Kiryu, don't join the group that harmed your friends!" He protested, with a hint of straining in his voice, like he was holding back tears.

Kiryu looked at Yusei with an expression of shock and disbelief on his face. Then he shook his head and closed his eyes, saying, "What's the point of staying, Yusei? You and Jack especially aren't supposed to be around me in the first place. If I stay with you guys, who KNOWS what'll happen to any of you in the future? Besides, haven't you and Crow been suspicious of my being ever since the kidnapping occurred? I'm pretty sure Rudger and Demak had revealed why they kidnapped him while we were searching for him. Besides, Yusei, we've been destined to break apart. My fate to destroy you and Jack is inevitable. I can't shirk that responsibility any longer."

Demak and Rudger smirked. They were pleased that Kiryu's decision was leaning towards the fact that he couldn't escape the inevitable and that he would want to become a Dark Signer.

"That's right, Kiryu. Come to terms with who are your enemies and who are your allies." Rudger muttered under his breath.

"Kiryu, you aren't serious about this, are you?" Crow whispered. "You saved us from the terrors of Satellite, just to bring us back down again? Don't become a Dark Signer. For the sake of Satellite, for the kiddies, for everyone, don't do this."

"Crow, weren't you paying attention to anything I've said?" Kiryu snapped. "I can't escape the inevitable. Fate assigned this role in life to me. I can't ignore it any longer."

"Oh, right. So NOW you're being submissive? Bullcrap." Jack snarled. "Crow's right. Why even bother forming an alliance with us when you knew it was the 'inevitable'? Kiryu, it's not the 'inevitable'. You're not a full Dark Signer yet and you don't' have to be. Just think how lucky you are, Kiryu, that you've been given options by such maniacal people. Fate doesn't have the final say in things. YOU do. So be a man and realize that, Kiryu!"

Kiryu gasped that Jack finally decided to speak out against him. Each word that came out of Jack's mouth stung Kiryu's heart repeatedly until it was at last numb to all feeling. How can Jack say it's not the 'inevitable'? Has he killed someone and gotten away with it and been asked by these people to become a Dark Signer? No. Jack had no idea what Kiryu was going through. The fact that none of his comrades can sympathize with him made him angry. At this point, he would rather be a Dark Signer than with the three of them, who decided to turn away from him out of fear.

"The hate in his heart is building." Rudger declared. "It sounds like he is in the process of making a firm decision. It may be too late for any of you to prevent him from deciding to become a Dark Signer!"

"That can't be true! Kiryu, don't do it!" Crow protested. "These monsters don't care about you, Kiryu. Once you join them, they'll leave you in the dust. Who's going to look after you then? Don't join them!"

"Why not? Jack and Yusei are both Signers and I was destined to be a Dark Signer since I was two years old. We are destined to fight against each other, Crow. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid of me now. I can't stand to sit under the same roof with people who are afraid of me just because my past is off the wall." Kiryu snarled. "Besides, they aren't 'monsters'. They're my friends now. They're the only ones who've truly understood me from the start."

"Kiryu . . . enough . . ." Yusei whispered.

"Even when I had saved your pathetic lives from the terrors of Satellite, you guys didn't completely trust me, did you? I had formed Team Satisfaction in hopes that I could object to becoming a Dark Signer easily. But so far, that hasn't happened."

"I said enough!" Yusei snarled. He was not going to sit and watch as his friend slowly started to betray the team he had formed, Team Satisfaction, after he had worked so hard to maintain the success that it proudly holds.

"Kiryu, listen. We all look up to you as our savior. You did save us from our former lives in Satellite and we thank you for that. However, our views of you are very different. I can't speak on behalf of Crow or Jack as to what they see you as. That's their personal view that I have no right to invade with. But, I just wanted to tell you, after all these months you had spent with us, that . . . that you were always like the big brother that I never had." Yusei continued, sighing.

"Even so, look at our birthmarks, Yusei." Kiryu whispered, showing his right arm that was still glowing with his astronaut birthmark. Kiryu was shocked that Yusei had considered him an older brother, especially since it hasn't even been a year since they met. However, it only made the situation harder to bear. "Either way, we're going to fight each other."

"But, do we have to fight each other now?" Yusei inquired with a desperate tone in his voice. "Do our bonds have to shatter right here?"

"I had avoided the option of becoming a Dark Signer because I knew you and Jack were Signers. I knew becoming a Dark Signer would cause you all pain, so I didn't even consider the option once. But, does it even matter now? Would you even care?" Kiryu moaned bitterly.

"Kiryu! Stop it!" Yusei screamed, finding it hard to believe that his 'savior' is refusing his followers. He couldn't let his friend fall here. Not in this miserable place. He went over to him and placed his hands on Kiryu's shoulders, shocking Kiryu.

Kiryu looked up at Yusei's face, which was streaked with tears. Kiryu's eyes widened at seeing Yusei with such emotion. He didn't understand why Yusei was making such a big deal out of this . . . for him. Kiryu never had anyone be concerned for him this way, not even by his mother.

"Yusei . . . why?" Kiryu whispered.

"Don't do this." Yusei whispered. Tears continued to streak down his face from his blue eyes. It was hard for him to control his emotions at this point. He didn't care if he acted abnormally in the eyes of Jack and Crow. What mattered was Kiryu's trust in them and that he stays with his team mates, his TRUE friends. "I'm sorry, Kiryu. I never took your feelings into account. I only thought of my own and didn't care about anyone else's. I'm sorry . . . Big Brother Kiryu."

Kiryu attempted to absorb, to understand, all that was happening inside of him, but it proved to be difficult. His face still resembled one of shock.

_Yusei . . . really cares for me that much? _He thought to himself. _Does he really admire me that way?_

However, he smiled and placed a hand on Yusei's right shoulder. Yusei looked up, his face tear-streaked, in surprise.

"Thanks, Yusei." Kiryu told him, smiling. "You just helped reminded me where my loyalties lie. Although Fate can't be ignored, I can still be with you guys until the very end.

"Jack, Crow," Kiryu called to them, "I'm still your leader. Remember that, alright?"

Jack and Crow nodded in unison, happy that their leader chose their side. Crow, especially, was glad.

_I knew Kiryu could alter Fate once again. _Crow thought to himself. _Then again, Jack and I have Yusei to thank for saving our leader. I can't imagine Kiryu being with such a group of evil people . . . even if he has committed evil himself._

"But, he's forgiven of that evil, just by being with us." Crow added to his thoughts out loud, yet silently.

Kiryu, determined now more than ever to reveal his decision to Demak and Rudger, called out to the both of them, "Rudger! Demak!"

Rudger and Demak looked at him intently, awaiting Kiryu's answer to their offer.

"Have you finally made your decision, Kiryu?" Rudger inquired; disappointed at the fact that Kiryu had once again refused the offer of becoming his ally.

Kiryu nodded, and declared, "My friends have made me seen the light. Even though Mother is still missing, I know she will be saved, even without me becoming a Dark Signer. I have no desire to be one now or to be one ever!"

Demak snarled in disgust. "Damn it! We almost had one of the most formidable allies we could have in the history of the Dark Signers. We were so close! But then those Signers and that kid—''

Rudger raised his arm to stop Demak from speaking any further. "It is alright, Demak. Kiryu has made his decision and we shall not interfere with it."

Kiryu sighed in relief that Rudger did not become enraged by his decision. He, for once in his life, felt at peace.

"I am glad you understand, Rudger." Kiryu nodded, then he let go of Yusei and stood. Then, he told his team mates, "Jack, Crow, Yusei. We have no more business here! Let's be on our way and dominate Satellite together!"

"Ah!" They responded together. Then, the four of them exited the Old Momentum. Yusei was especially glad that Kiryu had decided to stay with his team mates, his friends. Yusei wouldn't have known what to do if Kiryu had chosen the side of the Dark Signers. After all, Kiryu was the only one who understood him and his feelings. But, Yusei wouldn't have to know now. After all, Kiryu would always be their friend.

Crow was more than relieved at the fact that Kiryu refused to be with the Dark Signers. After Rudger's warning that one of his friends was a Dark Signer, this was like a breath of fresh air to him. He wouldn't have to worry about any Dark Signer nonsense anymore. As for Jack, he was quick to forget about the whole thing. He was just happy that Kiryu was still their 'fearless' leader.

However, Rudger and Demak, although Kiryu told them that he didn't want to ever be a Dark Signer, were not disappointed.

"The darkness in his heart's too great." Demak commented. "Besides, it's just as he said. It's inevitable and Fate cannot be ignored."

"You couldn't be more correct, Demak." Rudger agreed. "Kiryu's darkness is greater than the two of ours' combined."

Then, a huge, evil smile slowly crept along Rudger's face, as if he was planning to do something.

"I'm afraid, Kiryu," Rudger declared, "that you will become a Dark Signer, no matter what you or your friends do to try and prevent it!"

* * *

**Preview**

"_Kiryu? Kiryu? Where are you?"_

"_Yusei, what's the matter?"_

"_Kiryu's missing!"_

"_What? Have they kidnapped him too? Didn't he tell them that he didn't want to be in their crazy organization?"_

"_Jack, you've seen those people before. They won't take no for an answer. We have to find Kiryu. He might be in grave danger, more so than Crow was last week!"_

"_You mean we have to go back to that creepy Old Momentum?"_

"_Next time, on A Fallen Star! Chapter 4: The Gateway to Hell._

"_Kiryu . . . you can't do this."_


End file.
